


Лучший мой подарочек...

by jihiri_kuro



Series: Рождество на двоих [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihiri_kuro/pseuds/jihiri_kuro
Summary: Асами не любит праздники, Акихито готов его переубедить...





	

      Асами праздники не любил и не видел необходимости их отмечать. Поэтому на предпраздничную суматоху на улицах Токио всегда взирал либо с пренебрежительной снисходительностью, либо — если настроение было отвратительным — со сдерживаемым бешенством. Но он прекрасно понимал, что если сам праздники игнорирует, то другие явно не поймут, если Асами вдруг назначит важные переговоры в рождественский сочельник… или предложит встречу поставщикам в новогоднюю ночь. В принципе, это даже было иногда интересно провернуть, чтобы дать понять свое пренебрежение, но… его люди будут не рады работе по праздникам, хотя виду не подадут. Своих людей Асами ценил и поэтому несколько раз в году давал всем поблажку — пусть празднуют, если, конечно, не случится что-нибудь экстраординарное…  
      Сейчас, возвращаясь домой неприлично рано — еще не было шести вечера — Асами задумчиво курил и размышлял над тем, чем ему убить образовавшийся выходной. Идеальным вариантом всегда была кровать, лежащий в ней Акихито… и, может быть, пара-тройка специфических девайсов. Но… планы Акихито тоже приходилось принимать во внимание. Тот мог работать, встречаться с друзьями или уехать навестить мать… а мог и влипнуть в очередные неприятности… нет, Асами даже не будет об этом думать — чтобы беду не накликать! Можно, конечно, проигнорировать то, чем фотограф занят, приказать найти его и доставить в пентхаус, пренебречь возмущенными воплями и завалить… и Акихито даже простит его… потом… Асами хмыкнул. Нет, с Акихито тоже стоит считаться… хотя бы потому, что любовник так искренне радуется уступкам и маленьким знакам внимания, что в последнее время принуждать его совершенно не хочется… да и не интересно…  
      Открыв дверь своей квартиры, Асами застыл на пороге, не произнеся традиционного «Я дома!». В воздухе витал непривычный запах… хвоя и пряности? Войдя в гостиную, бизнесмен увидел молодую сосну, занявшую едва не половину комнаты, и свое личное чудовище, старательно прилаживающее странное крестообразное крепление к спилу ствола.  
      — Акихито? Что это ты делаешь, позволь узнать?  
      Тот обернулся, на мгновение прекратив свою работу:  
      — Асами? С возвращением! Только не говори, что у тебя от старости зрение испортилось! Елку я ставлю… вернее, сосну — елки такие дорогие, а сосна ничуть не хуже! Или ты забыл, что сегодня — канун Рождества?  
      — Нет, мой милый Акихито, и зрение, и память у меня в порядке. И для чего ставят елки мне тоже хорошо известно. Меня интересует, почему ты дома.  
      — Как — почему? Асами, ты явно заработался! Рождество ведь! А Рождество положено встречать дома. А мой дом вроде как здесь… или я не прав?  
      У Асами перехватило дыхание. Он знал, что по традиции Рождество встречают в кругу семьи, и поэтому ожидал, что Акихито уедет домой — в тот дом, где родился. Но… он считает, что его дом — уже здесь… Асами неожиданно стало так тепло и уютно, словно его укрыли пледом и напоили чем-то горячим и вкусным — как в детстве… Он едва сдержал порыв сгрести любовника в объятия — тот ужасно не любил, когда ему не дают завершить дело до конца! — и, справившись с комком в горле, предложил:  
      — Давай я позвоню охране, и они все сдела…  
      — Асами! Ты совсем уже? — возмущенно перебил его Акихито. — Елку надо ставить и наряжать самому — в этом весь смысл! Так что оставь своих людей в покое хотя бы этим вечером, переоденься во что-нибудь… попроще и помоги мне! Хоть сегодня побудь не великим и ужасным Всемогущим Асами… а просто Рюичи, хорошо?  
      Асами хмыкнул, старательно удерживая на лице невозмутимое выражение — губы так и намеревались разъехаться в по-дурацки счастливой улыбке! — и отправился в спальню: кажется, где-то в шкафу у него была подходящая для такой работы темная футболка…  


* * *

      Установленная и наряженная совместными усилиями сосна источала приятный смолистый аромат и таинственно поблескивала огоньками электрогирлянды. Любовники сидели рядом с ней прямо на ковре, разомлев после праздничного ужина: Акихито, здраво рассудив, что целую индейку они вдвоем все равно не осилят, — даже с учетом его прожорливости! — и приготовил якитори, а в качестве дани традициям праздника испек рождественское имбирное печенье и сварил глинтвейн. Теперь оба сидели, прижавшись друг к другу, потягивая пряный напиток из керамических кружек и грызя печенье, которое даже не любящий сладости Асами признал невероятно вкусным.  
      Близилась полночь. В воздухе висело уютное молчание и предчувствие чего-то необыкновенного.  
      Акихито, шумно отхлебнув глинтвейна, облизнулся и боднул любовника лбом в плечо:  
      — Ну, как? Ты по-прежнему не любишь праздники? Но ведь это так здорово… разве нет?  
      — Неплохо… Кажется, в Рождество положено дарить подарки?  
      — Ладно… ты и так много для меня делаешь… я пойму, если ты ничего не приготовил! А я… сейчас! — Акихито вскочил на ноги и метнулся в свою комнату, вернувшись через минуту со свертком в руках. — Вот! С Рождеством, Асами!  
      Асами с любопытством развернул подарок и увидел… правильно, что еще мог подарить скромный фотограф человеку, у которого есть все? Фотографию, вернее — фотографии в двойной рамке. С одной на Асами смотрело его собственное лицо: зоркий объектив Акихито выхватил из темноты полупрофиль с неизменной сигаретой в зубах, освещенный пламенем зажигалки. Прядь волос небрежно падала на лоб, а в глазах, смотревших в кадр, было непривычно мягкое выражение, словно мужчина любовался чем-то приятным взгляду и знал, что это что-то принадлежит только ему.  
      А на автопортрете Акихито лукаво выглядывал из-за своей камеры с озорной улыбкой на губах, словно подначивал зрителя: «Поймай меня, если сможешь!» Что ж, зритель, которому это фото предназначалось, уже так и сделал…  
      И, кажется, попался сам…  
      — Акихито, — задумчиво произнес Асами, продолжая рассматривать оба снимка, — ты никогда не задумывался о персональной выставке?  
      Акихито, как раз решивший сделать глоток глинтвейна, чуть было не поперхнулся.  
      — Ч…что? Выставка? Моя? Н…но… у меня слишком мало материала для выставки и вообще… так рано… я не знаю…  
      — Скажешь мне, когда наберешь достаточно. Пару недель тебе хватит?  
      — Пару недель? — Акихито рассмеялся. — Боги, Асами! Некоторые собирают материал для выставок годами… если не всю жизнь! Но за предложение спасибо, конечно, — и вдруг хитро улыбнулся: — Это ты так пытался быстро сочинить мне подарок, да?  
      Асами попытался принять обычный невозмутимый вид, но любовника было не провести:  
      — Не вздумай сказать, что нет! Я тебя знаю! Ты не любишь отмечать праздники, не любишь подарки, но и не любишь оставаться в долгу. Так вот, — Акихито обнял Асами за шею и прошептал прямо в ухо: — Если ты будешь хоть иногда проводить праздники со мной, это и будет для меня лучшим подарком, вот! А еще можешь мне еще как-нибудь попозировать — это тоже будет считаться!  
      Асами только усмехнулся, сгреб юношу в объятия и поцеловал, наслаждаясь дурманящим вкусом вина, специй и самого Акихито.  
      «Для меня праздник — любой день, когда ты рядом со мной, мой каваи Акихито…»


End file.
